Bridge to Terabithia: Return of the Queen
by ben.obrien.399
Summary: If you're like me and you love Bridge to Terabithia. Well then you'll love this story i've written. It takes place six years after the events of the movie (yes i am going off of the movie) takes place.


p style="text-align: center;"Bridge to Terabithia: Return of a Queen/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Chapter 1: Leslie Burke/p  
p style="text-align: center;"It had been six years since Leslie died. Six long, depressing years. Everyone who knew Leslie at all was heavily impacted by her death, but no one was affected more than Jess Aarons. Ever since that day six years ago Jess just hasn't been himself. He would rarely ever talk, even to who had offered her ear and a shoulder to cry on countless times over the years. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jess could still remember the last time he had ever seen her. She was walking towards the entrance to her house. Her short, blond hair was completely saturated by the rain and at that stage and it was stuck on to her forehead but she tried to push it away regardless. She was walking down the road with her dog, P.T, in hand when she turned around and smiled back at Jess. It was the smile that Jess remembered the most. Her big blue eyes, her tomboyish attitude showing as she stuck out her tongue and laughed, Jess just couldn't accept that she was dead. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jess had gone to Terabithia a few times with May Belle over the years. But as time went by and May Belle grew up she didn't have time for childish things like playing pretend in the forest. She preferred being with her friends or listening to music. But not Jess. Although he hadn't been it the forest in about 5 years, he still drew pictures of all the monsters. Mainly of The Dark Master, he always drew him and Leslie fighting The Dark Master and the two of them being victorious and saving Terabithia. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"He didn't show anybody these pictures though. He kept everything very much to himself. But one thing had always done every day for six years, was sit on a log ,that was just a bit down from where he got off the school bus, and stare down the road that him and Leslie walked down countless times. Telling each other jokes and coming up with ways to add to Terabithia. Jess would have done anything to be there again. Every time he got off the bus he would sit on that log for up to 10 minutes, then he would get up and walk home. Every time except for this. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"The day started off as any other. Get up, do chores, go to school and then come back. But this time, Just as he was getting off of the log to go home, he heard a faint voice in the woods. "Jess. Help me, Jess". At first he thought it was May Belle but she had gone to her friends house straight from school, then he thought it was his youngest sister, Joyce Ann but it was to deep for her voice but yet it was still a girls voice. He heard it again "Jess. Please. Help" At this point he knew it. "Leslie!?" Jess broke into a sprint, racing down the road towards the bridge to Terabithia./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Jess, Jess. Help Me". Jess was running as fast as he could in the direction of the voice. "Leslie, where are you?" Jess shouted, but there was no answer. "Leslie. Please answer, where are you?". There was no answer. Jess stopped running as he realised where he was. He was at the bridge he made. He hadn't been here in five years. Everything seemed darker, more eerie than what it used to be. The bridge he made was in bits, it was less of a bridge and more of a few old, raggedy planks of wood. Jess walked onto it and looked over the side of it, down at what used to be a flowing river but was now an ankle deep puddle. Jess jumped down and had a look around. Remembering the raft that he and May made. He was a little bit overwhelmed by all of the memories, good and bad, coming back to him. But just has he was about to leave before he started crying, his eye was caught by something shiny on the other side of the bridge, embedded in the muck. Jess went over to investigate and he picked it up. It was a silver necklace with a little heart on it that could be opened. It took a bit of force but Jess opened it. inside was two pictures. on the left side it was Leslie, And on the right side, Jess. He knew exactly what this was./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"It was Leslie's favourite necklace that she always wore. She never showed Jess what was inside of it despite the fact he always seen her looking at it. Jess wiped a tear from his eye and put the necklace around his neck. But just as he done this he seen a dark, shadow like figure run from one tree to another. Jess jumped back up from inside the old river back onto the land. He stood still waiting for it to happen again. But it didn't. He then started to question himself about whether any of this was real or if he imagined it. But the voice sounded too real to have been imagined. Jess took a deep breath, looked at the pictures in the necklace again and walked home. /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""It's the king", said the Dark Masters minion. "He must have heard her. I will stay around this part of the woods and I'll report again if he comes back". "Standby for further information". /p 


End file.
